Victory
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: The final installment to the Game Plan series. Tanya plans on bringing down the house of cards. The game finally ends and the winner will be announced. ***Disclaimer-If you are not able to purchase a plane ticket, you should not read this. Fem-dom, possible rape and child witnessing sexual acts are in this story.***


_Previously on Winning…_

_I moved quickly back to my hidden corner, in case they were coming out. The door swung open with Tanya storming out, while Mr. Hale headed back towards their/his suite._

_Tanya stood in front of the elevator door, however she didn't press any buttons; her face was concealed to me. _

_Unexpectedly, her face turned towards me. "Jasper, you can come out, now." I couldn't let her see me sweat, so I stepped out proudly. _

Now the conclusion…

**Tanya's Point of view**

Well, it was only a matter of time before we got here; to the end. Thirteen years of education; reading (people), writing (off others) and arithmetic (counting my Daddies' money).

I know you've heard about me but I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way. You've all judged me for sleeping with my "best friend's" father but you don't know how badly she hurt me, with no regard for my feelings at all. For blackmailing my 'other best friend' but he was the one listening to me have sex in the first place. It was a course I had to take; otherwise my plans would have been pushed back.

Since the beginning I have always been in Rose's shadow and I didn't mine but once she betrayed our friendship I couldn't just let that go. Revenge is an interesting thing; depending on the person who has done you wrong it can seem unjust but just like Emily Thorne: I will have my revenge.

Yes, the game had been my idea and the reason behind it was about being young and having fun but soon it turned into payback. But just like everything else plans can change so after three years: here we stand. We were all dressed in our caps and gowns waiting for the processional. Its official I finally bested Rosalie Lillian Hale, the bane of my existence. I hold all the cards now and her future will consist of serving fries at the local Dairy Queen.

Looking behind me in the line, I saw both her and Jasper in a heated conversation but no matter what they said or did; I knew two things: my future was bright and revenge was sweet. Standing a little straighter I looked a head into the future as we began to march into the auditorium. This was a win-win for all parties and now after careful years of planning I was finally getting my prize.

**Two weeks before Junior Year**

_Examining my flawless body in the mirror parallel to the king-size bed; I could see why I was so desired. I skimmed my hands along my full breast pulling my perked nipples as my hands went lower. Running my finger tips over my wash board stomach I eventually met my newest part. My purple 9 inch dildo, the strap-less toy sat in between my legs pulsing since I had just turned on the vibrator attachment. The door in the corner of the suite at the Beverly Wilshire opened and the semi-balding future CEO of Hale Enterprises entered. _

_His older body was aging and wriggled but the definition of years of physical fitness was obvious. My legs got weak at the sight of his dick; not so much for the length but for the girth. It was as wide as a coke can. Ed McCarthy was a lot of things but modest was not one of them. His eyes bored into mine as he made his way towards me rubbing his purpling head. _

_I had teased him all weekend as he took me shopping all over Rodeo Drive. I knew telling the fifty plus year old man that he had to 'earn this pussy' was only going to make him spend more. Something about men whose dicks were smaller than their sons; they always felt like they had to over compensate. _

"_Get on your knees" I always take a commanding approach when it comes to Ed. I think it's because he is so used to being second and never the head honcho. He rushed quickly to his knees on the marble floor. "Puppy, needs a spanking" he began to speak but I stopped him. _

_Walking towards his kneeled body, I stated why he would be receiving his much justified punishment. It's always good to let them know why they are being disciplined: who's really in charge._

"_Oh, yes because you didn't do what I said" making a circling motion with my index finger I continued. _

"_I said release the pictures anonymously of Alex Hale." I reached down grabbing his locked dick to emphasize my point "Using a young and impressionable teenage girl in an act of prostitution for Hale Enterprises."_

_Releasing his now aching member I approached him from the right after I grabbed the wooden paddle lying on the California-King size bed. I screamed, "But did you do what I asked!" _

"_Answer me" but before he could release a sound I wheeled the oak paddle in the air making contact with his back. _

"_FUCK" Ed's voice ringed. Good thing we had rented out the entire floor. "PUSSY, you will take it like a man only fifteen more to go." I enjoyed inflicting pain on Eddie, he needed it "Scream as loudly as you need to, the room is sound proof." _

"_Uh…oh…God," he yelped like a little bitch since his wife didn't even touch him anymore and his sons' were disappointments. I was the only one in Ed's life who has given him what he wanted and needed: pain and power. _

_He was a complete mess by the time I got to the tenth blow but if I didn't continue then he would think it was okay to go off book again. I walked over to the docked Ipod putting on one of my favorite tracks by Bands of Skulls; it helped to set the mood. Bonus: It tripped up the little cry baby. His tears did nothing but spur my need for possession. _

_He stayed on his knees like a good little bitch and sucked up all his tears: once I stood in front of him. My body was perspiring from the workout that I had just given the both of us. I bent down to be at eye level with him and of course like the pervert he was he watched my legs open wide as the dildo lodged deeper into my pussy. I moaned a little from the friction it created. _

"_Ah, I see what you are looking at. You want some of Mama's kitty?" I sat on my ass directly in front of him "but guess what unless you do what needs to be done. You won't get the two things you want most: Hale and me."_

_Opening wider I slipped the smaller vibrating part from my slit turning the nine thick inches of silicone to face my now sopping wet cunt; I plunged it inside. _

"_Uh," I moaned as it stretched me. I looked up from my ministrations to see fire and need burning in Eddie's eyes. "You want this, don't you?" I panted as the thrust of my new little friend brought me closer to release. _

_He whined pleadingly into my eyes, "well the only way you are going to get it is if you do what you are told." My aroma penetrated the air as moisture dripped onto my hand. Cupping my essence, I crawled slowly towards him with the dildo still inside me. Simmering my juices all over his face, I said, "Contact Mr. Hale and tell him to relinquish his company."_

_The look he shot me was pure fear; what did he think was going to happen when you get in bed with the devil, literally, you get dirty. _

"_But first" I purred my voice lowering an octave "come and eat," might as well give him a little liquid courage. I leaned back on my knees bracing my hands to my ankles as I opened myself as wide as I could. _

_Edging close to me he stuck his tongue out gauging my reaction. Last time I smacked his tongue with my leather spiked paddle; his tongue was swollen for a week. But, this time I just wanted my pussy ate so bad I didn't care about surprising him with pain. After the first few tentative licks he must have realized that I wasn't planning anything devious so he began feasting on me like a pregnant woman on ice cream. Speaking of cream, it wasn't long before my sugary nectar squirted out of me in gushing waves. _

_One thing is for sure Ed McCarthy totally knew how to please a girl maybe I should keep his cock locked up for longer than a month next time. Femdom was a new passion of mine that stemmed from this blog on Tumblr. Ed was the only one of my 'daddies' that I could practice my need for dominance with. Everyone else wanted a submissive doll but like any student I was ready to graduate to teacher status and Mr. McCarthy was just the right pupil. _

_Once I came down from my high, I was back to my old self; "you little bitch" I stood kicking my Manolos on his face. I hate to wait for my orgasms and he knows that. _

_We finally made it to the bed after he pleased me into sleep, waking, I knew now was the time and if he wanted to be released from his prison he would pay the piper. I knew I sounded silly but to bring Rose down I needed to take away her resources. _

_Her daddy's money, success, and love were one of them. Within the hour, Ed McCarthy had successfully blackmailed Alex Hale into early retirement with the promise of not telling his family about his wrong doings. That sucks but time will bring down all the cards eventually. _

_Apparently, Rose wasn't a dumb blonde after all; after her dad gave up the company she decided to make it so that Ed would permanently keep his mouth shut. We all know what photos with an underage girl can do to one's reputation. _

It's safe to say that our little game shook up Forks. During the processional I looked out into the audience. The proud Mamas and Papas waited to see their offspring enter into a new phase of their young lives; however, it was clear that their minds were also occupied with other thoughts.

As I headed down the stairs I saw Mayor Brandon seated in the private VIP; he winked at me. Reverend Weber and his wife waved enthusiastically when I walked pass them. I knew I had served my community well because that marriage was stronger than ever. Even Mr. Newton and his father-in-law weren't fighting anymore since I assisted them in unlocking their anger towards each other. They did seem uncomfortable sitting next to their wives. I swear they were adjusting themselves or maybe they were squirming from the plugs up their asses.

THOSE FUCKING BOTTOMS!

After a few choice words from our fair Principal, whose a fucking cum whore, Jessica Stanley rose gracefully to the podium were she began her Valedictorian speech; it borderline on self-involved and over academic. She was always so occupied with herself even in elementary school. I mean she may seem all prim and proper but that coke-whore was on a first class ticket to kink village come tonight; I would be making sure of that.

But, hopefully the apple didn't fall to far from the tree, because; her father, Mr. Stanley sure knew how to get down and kinky.

**Spring Break sophomore year**

_It was finally going to happen I was finally going to be with him. I have been in love with him since before I could remember. Coming up with this game was the best idea ever. Of course it was only a matter of time before I would get my chance with him. _

_But before I can meet up with my prince, I had an unavoidable meeting to attend. Port Angeles was busy today probably because of the local festival in town. I would not be partaking because of Mr. Big Shot, John Stanley. Mr. Stanley was wealthy in his own right not with money you see but with pull. He was head of the Financial Aid department of WSU._

_I had arranged to meet with him at Red Dragon Hotel. I sat in the quiet and almost deserted café waiting for my 'date' to arrive. He was late which I didn't like. After having to pay for my own drinks, thank God I had my fake ID; I tipped the hot server with my number and a promise of a blow job for the excellent service. _

_I exited around the side of the hotel deciding that the alley would be the quickest route back to my car. As I turned down the seedy backstreet, my arm was grabbed from behind. I assumed it was the waiter coming to collect on my promise. He dragged me to corner of the alleyway closest to the parade it had finally made its way down Main Street. There would be no way for us to cross to my car but as he pushed me up against the wall, I realized it wasn't the leaky employee._

"_Seriously, dude I think you ripped the back of my dress" I groaned. Breathing heavily I looked up at the big burly man. _

"_Well, I would say I am glad to see you but you're late and I don't do late." I moved to exit the alley and join the crowd. _

_My same arm was grabbed again with brute force; I know it would be bruised. "Bitch, you are not going anywhere until I say you are" John Stanley stood 6 feet 4 in a slate-colored three piece suit with fire and murder in his eyes. Okay, I will only admit this once, I am scared shitless. The presence of this man was massive as he pushed me against the brick wall for the second time, I looked down at the arm he had yet to release as his grip tightened. _

"_Look, Mr. Stanley can you please just let me go" I said quietly, "I won't tell anyone, just…please." I wasn't above begging for my life as the sun rose higher in the sky hopefully someone was bound to look over and see me in distress. _

"_No one will save you my little slut" he whispered into my ear as he placed me in front of his body facing the open alleyway, "I had gotten us a room but this will do." _

_Since he had never released my right arm he maneuvered it behind my back having my left join it. He pushed me forward with his pelvis as we reached the edge of the entryway less than a foot from the backs of a family of four. He said, "Do you feel that?" Emphasizing his point by pushing me closer to the mob of people, "I am going to rub you raw with this." _

_It wasn't long before he cuffed my hands together with leather hand cuffs while using the rips that the wall had created on my strapless black knit dress; he tore the back open. I shuddered. The wind was kicking and my bare ass was exposed to him and anyone else who may decide to walk down the backstreet in that moment. I was vulnerable. _

_As tremors ran through my body at the thought of what would happen next, I heard the tale-tale sign of a zipper being lowered._

"_Plea…" I began to say but it was too late he impaled my surprisingly wet cunt with vigor and I cried out from the pain. I had never experienced something so massive inside me before. However my agony still went unnoticed by the crowd before me since a marching band had pick that instant to break into a medley of songs. _

_Currently Mr. Stanley hands were cupping my full D cups damaging them with his twist and pulls of my areolas. "Moan for me, bitch" he screamed into my ear "And keep that ass moving" he said as he reached to strike my round bottom. Tears were leaking from my eyes I hadn't realized they were closed until he barked at me to open my eyes and look out at the crowd. _

_My eyes locked on the little boy with the family of four, he couldn't have been more than six but there he stood watching us fuck in an alley. Maybe it's the voyeur in me or the bitch but in that second I started pushing back into John. It was obvious he sensed my acceptance, "Oh, yes you little cunt don't resist" he said, "Ride this dick."_

_And that's what I did._

"_You see how wild you are. He's never seen anything like this outside of animal planet until now" my eyes were still locked on the child. He had yet to yank on one of his parents and let them know what was happening behind them. _

_I guess I enjoyed the idea of corrupting another one of America's youth no matter the age because I screamed as Mr. Stanley angled himself deeper in my twat, "YES, FUCK MY PUSSY!" _

_My hips grounded against his groin as I stretched my fingers to touch the appendage entering my dripping wet snatch. It was sticky, warm and hard. "Oh yes, Daddy fuck me" I moaned still keeping eye contact with the boy._

_John took my words as encouragement and place his hands around my throat, the adolescent became alarmed by the scene causing him to struggle to get his family's attention but his dad just picked him up and positioned him on his shoulders; he still turned to look at us. Mr. Stanley's grasp tighten around my neck while his speed increased which caused my breast to become exposed by the strength of his thrust. _

_The wind kicked around us causing my dress to fall completely off pooling to the ground around my feet. Releasing my neck swiftly strikes came to my ass, warming it, "You fucking dirty slut" he purred "you wanted to moon that innocence child." Shivering from the temperature he took it as my agreed answer, "Well, if our agreement is still on the table all you have to is giving me one thing."_

"_Ah…what?" I groined _

"_This" he removed his dick quickly from my coochie entering into my backdoor, "FUCK" I yelped. Thank God, my self-lubrication made the intrusion less painful but the kick was the Financial Aid Advisor picking me up, grabbing my legs and exposing my pussy to all who could see while driving home inside my ass. _

_My hands gripped what it could as I screeched out my orgasm, feeling his clothed chest vibrate at the back of me. "Yes, bitch! Squeeze my dick" he yelled, "Milk my cock." I did just that while riding my high. In the time it took me to recover the parade was still in full swing and I was laying on the dirty ground with John Stanley standing above me zipping his fly._

"_Ms. Denali, that was amazing and as promised I would be more than happy to give you what we spoke of." Speechless, I nodded in agreement as he walked over me and joined the crowd. I was just his whore, left in a filthy alley for everyone to see; getting my bearings I gathered my dress placing it on me like a coat, passing the little voyeur on the way to my car; I winked at him. _

_Inside my car I beamed at the knowledge that I was one step closer to him to Elton McCarthy at the thought of his name I looked up to see if I could pull out of my parking space when I saw him. There he was tall, strong and rippling with muscles. He was running towards the coffee shop, I guess he was up here for the festival too. Thank God he didn't see me getting fucked, I hoped. Just as I was thinking of digging into my emergency bag of clothes in the truck, Rose came into my line of sight. _

_That's odd she'd told me that she was headed out of town with her parents for the weekend. _

_I could join her and with the both of us surely we could talk Elton into hanging with us. It happened so quickly that if I would have blinked I'd miss it. Rose ran up to Elton as if she knew him, 'calm down, maybe she is talking you up' I thought. _

_Yeah, no!_

_There was Rose my best friend kissing; no correction tonguing my crush. _

"_WTF THAT BITCH!" I screamed inside my car. Tears streamed from my eyes as I watched them go at it. My world shifted and I saw red. I may be a bitch but I would never do that to Rose; I thought she was my friend but I guess I just threw that word around to freely. _

It was in that moment when my heart blackened to my friendship with Rose. It hurt it's true she was the only person I trusted; I even kept my parents at a distance. I will never trust anyone again. She was the only one who knew how I felt about him and at first she assumed that he was just another guy on my list but he wasn't. Now, do you see how I could go against our rules, she did it first but did Jasper want to hear that: no. He took her side as usual.

Waiting to throw our caps in the air I knew nothing was going to be as satisfy than going to the bank and closing that account and having all that money so Rose won't. Her future was going to be stuck here in Forks and that was my prize. No money, no future just another waitress with dreams in a small town diner.

Waiting in the court yard for our family and friends to congratulate us, I was being accosted by all the bitches that wished they could be me. Crying about how they wished we had hung out more and that they were going to miss me. I knew they secretly hated me for sleeping with their boyfriends; shit I had even been caught by a few of them while I fuck their brothers and fathers. A smile came to my face knowing that I had ruined some of these chicks precious perception of their families.

Jasper was the first to find me, "Hey Tanya see you tonight at our spot." I nodded in acknowledgement as my parents came to whisk me away to my graduation lunch at the Country Club.

At midnight all three of us met at the lake; Tyler Crowley was having his grad party on the other side and everyone was there even some incoming freshmen. The fireworks were going off to honor our end of high school and the beginning of college. Rose, Jasper and I had agreed on graduation at midnight we would meet and announce the winner. It was truly pointless since I had already won but I was a fan of the dramatic.

"So, let's get this over with" I said exasperated I had an arrangement with Ms. Stanley. "We all know I've won."

Jasper smirked as he pulled out the score sheet. It was beat up from all the use over the past three years but I'd miss seeing it all the same, "after re-calculating it seems that Rose actually won."

"What" I snatched the sheet out of his hands as Rose wore a triumph grin, "where is the proof that you got a five blue star?" Jasper magically produced the photo evidence with time stamp. Apparently, Chief Swan was into high school girls. My face hung low at the realization that I had lost and even worst that I had lost to Rosalie Hale.

"That's right bitch" she said grabbing the score sheet and the debit card to the bank account, "I won!"

They turned walking away from me probably heading back to the party to celebrate putting one over on me, "Oh and Tanya."

I looked up as Rose and Jasper faced me one last time, "if you ever come after my family again" I gulped realizing Jasper had told Rose everything he knew "I will fuck you up."

Fin

**A/N: Thank you for taking this journey with me it has been a wild ride but the right person won in the end, ROSE!**

**If you still want more I am following Tanya in a companion piece called, Tanya's Escapades. Also, check out my other multi-chapter fic, Total Eclipse of the Heart, which has just been updated. **

**See you soon and **_**PLEASE**_**review!**


End file.
